Falling Apart
by KeepMeSafeInside
Summary: What can you do when you're falling apart? Clary Fray is bullied constantly and finally begins to fall apart. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

How is it possible to hate yourself so much?

I don't know when it started, but I've been hating myself more and more lately.

I stared in the mirror at myself and saw the shell of a person I used to be.

My once vibrant red hair was now hanging limply to my head while my once lively green eyes were dull staring back at me.

My once normal frame was now too skinny.

I clutched the sink of the schools bathroom and rocked back and forth over it.

I was beginning to lose my goddamn mind.

Aline Penhallow walked into the bathroom closely followed by her posse.

"Look it's the social freak." Aline sneered while her group began laughing at me.

For a moment I just stared at them blankly and then ran out of the bathroom.

With my luck though I only ran into Aline's boyfriend Jace.

After running into him I stumbled backwards, but didn't fall.

He didn't make a move to try and help me either.

Jace just stared at me and I stared back at him.

He the only popular person who wasn't completely cruel to me, and I appreciated that; however, that doesn't mean that he stopped anyone else from being mean to me.

As we stood there I heard the door to the bathroom open and then Aline's voice filled my ears once more.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend you whore. God, why don't you just do us all a favor and go kill yourself?" She sneered at me.

I could feel the before tears in my throat and I just stared at Aline who had her arms wrapped around Jace's waist possessively.

Jace's face remained emotionless as Aline began kissing him along the jaw.

"What are you standing there for slut?" Aline snapped at me turning her attention towards me.

"I-" I didn't even get a chance to defend myself before she began talking again.

"Go away, whore, this guy is taken?" She turned her gaze back towards Jace.

He looked at me with a sympathetic look, but made no move to help me.

As tears started pricking my eyes I backed away slowly before turning around and running to the courtyard where my supposed friends would be waiting for me at lunch.

I felt empty as I ran through the halls of the school bumping into the few people who were in the hall.

Ecstatic that I had nearly reached the courtyard with no further incident I slowed down my speed.

All of a sudden I was on the floor and my head was spinning.

I was lying flat on my stomach in a daze when I heard laughing.

"Look at the little bitch," Sebastian laughed out, "She fell."

His friends who were in the hall began laughing with him as I tried to re-orient myself.

It wasn't working because everything was still spinning.

"Look at her she looks like a stoner!" One of them yelled.

"All the drugs finally get to you?" Another one chorused.

"Fat bitch can't even get off the floor." Another sneered at me.

Finally I was able to pull myself up.

I had a killer headache and my balance was off.

My knees were stinging and I couldn't tell which way I was going.

Stumbling a little I tried to make it the rest of the way to the courtyard.

"We aren't done with you yet." Sebastian growled shoving me backwards so I landed on my back.

His friends laughed and they made a circle around me.

I stood up again when another wave of dizziness hit me and I stumbled to the left clutching my head.

I braced myself for the impact of the fall, but was met with a pair of hands shoving me back into the center of the circle.

"Can you not even support yourself?" Somebody snickered.

Finally I was able to stand up straight which did absolutely nothing to help me.

Now I was surrounded by the football team as they all stared menacingly at me.

Trying to break through them would be pointless and a death wish, but would death be so bad right now?

Aline's words rang through my head.

_Why don't you do us a favor and just go kill yourself._

I stood hopelessly and helplessly in the center of them and waited for whatever they had planned for me next.

To my surprise I heard a voice call out, "Leave her alone. Picking a fight twelve to one isn't very cool."

Sebastian's group broke away from me and I saw Jace standing there glaring at them all.

As they departed he walked past me.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly as he continued walking.

He didn't say anything, just silently nodded his head as he continued by.

With my head still reeling I walked out to the courtyard to go sit with Isabelle and Simon.

When I sat down they ignored me and continued to talk.

Nobody paid any attention to me as I silently sat at the table doing nothing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face Seelie Queen.

A few people were watching us and I could feel my cheeks beginning to flush.

"Clary?" Seelie asked brightly.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response bighting my lower lip nervously.

"You know anorexia isn't going to change who you are don't you? You'll always be a fat ugly whore so why don't you stop trying to deny it?" She looked smugly at me while other people in the courtyard began laughing.

"Aline was right you know, you should just do us a favor and go kill yourself."

There were those words again.

They rang through my ears on repeat and I wondered if it would ever end.

_Why don't you do us a favor and just go kill yourself._

* * *

><p>The next day when I went out to lunch Isabell turned to me instead of how she usually ignored me.<p>

"Clary?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes?" I answered her hesitantly.

"You know I love you right?"

I nodded my head wondering where she was going.

"Well, Simon and I can't have you sitting with us anymore. You're ruining my reputation Clare." Izzy said quietly.

Simon didn't speak up for me.

I had known Simon forever, but here he was taking his girlfriend's side over mine.

I nodded my head mutely and stood up numbly to leave.

As I walked back inside the school people started throwing things at me. Calling me names and all sorts of horrible things.

Walking to my locker I let the numbness take over my body.

I was past the point of tears as I walked down the deserted halls.

All of a sudden a pair of hands were wrapped around my waste.

Raphael was standing very close behind me.

I closed my eyes and slowed down my breathing in attempt to slow my racing heart, but it was to no avail.

"Sebastian told me that if I gave you ten bucks you'd give me the time of my life?" Raphael whispered in what was supposed to be a seductive manner as his hands crept lower down my waist.

"Get off of me!" I snapped out.

Raphael ignored me and began kissing down my neck as his hands continued to travel lower.

Tears began to prick at my eyes as I thrashed around in his arms.

"Get the fuck off me." I said desperately while still struggling in his grip.

"I like them feisty." He murmured in my ear.

I elbowed him in the neck.

He let go of me and began clutching at his throat.

"You little bitch!" He yelled at me.

He walked closer to me and before I knew what was happening he slapped me and my head snapped in the other direction as I staggered and fell over.

Raphael walked up to me and kicked me before leaving me on the floor.

_Why don't you do us a favor and just go kill yourself._

I heard those words ringing again in my head.

All I felt on the inside was empty. My head was foggy and I felt numb to everything.

I felt unwanted and unloved. Nobody wanted me around so why I should I be here? What was the point in living if nobody wanted you?

Slowly I pulled myself up off the ground and stood to head back to my locker.

I was completely alone. Nobody would ever love me or want me around.

Nobody would ever want anything to do with someone like me anyways.

Leaning against the wall now I slid down it into a sitting position.

Why should I continue to try when people just wanted me dead?

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Jonathon asked me when I got home.<p>

"Fine." I replied monotonously heading to my bedroom.

Jon got up off the couch and followed me.

"Mom's bringing Luke home tonight, so make sure you look presentable." Jon said while he followed me.

"Whatever." I answered.

There would be no need to try and look presentable tonight.

Numbly I walked back to my room and shut the door leaving it unlocked behind me.

I didn't feel anything as I sat on my bed and looked around my room.

_Why don't you do us a favor and just go kill yourself._

Everybody wanted me dead.

Mom couldn't care less whether I was around or not.

It's not like she was ever home. She was always out with her boyfriend Luke.

Jonathon was hardly ever home either.

It would still hurt them. A tiny voice in my head called out.

Shaking my head I stood up.

Never would I be good enough for anyone.

I would always be a fat, ugly, whore. That's all people in school thought of me as.

How would they feel knowing I died a virgin?

Pulling out my sketchbook I wrote a small letter and left my sketchbook open on the desk.

Slowly walking out of my room I saw Jon still on the couch.

"I'm going out." I told him quietly.

"Be home soon." Was the only response I got from him.

Not wanting him to see the tears that were surely about to fall I walked over to him and gave him a small hug and kiss on the cheek.

He returned my hug and then let me go his attention remaining on the television show he was watching.

I made my way quietly out of the apartment.

Nobody noticed me as I walked down the streets.

Inside I felt like a mess.

The words everyone said to me slamming around inside my skull demanding I pay attention, but one phrase stood out among the rest.

_Why don't you do us a favor and just go kill yourself._

I walked over to the bridge that was by my house that crossed the river.

Standing there I watched as people drove by not a single one of them giving me a second thought.

Unsure of how long I'd been standing there I swung one leg over the bridge and then the other.

I kept my hands gripped tight to the railing and leaned out as far as my arms would let me.

The wind was blowing and it felt good outside.

At least now I'll know that my last day was a good day.

I looked behind me one last time to see the people driving across the bridge caring only about themselves.

Taking a deep breath I thought one last time.

Up until this point I'd been a wreck inside, but now all I felt was calm.

I closed my eyes reveling in the feel of the wind blowing against my face letting the peacefulness take over me.

This is what everyone wanted from me.

_Why don't you do us a favor and just go kill yourself._

I hope you're all happy when I'm gone. I thought bitterly taking in my last breath of air.

With no more thought I stepped off feeling the most at peace I had in a while.

* * *

><p><span>JONATHONPOV<span>

I stayed in my seat sitting in shock.

We'd gotten the call two hours ago.

Mom was sitting in the kitchen bawling while Luke sat in there trying to calm her down.

How had I not noticed?

I'm so oblivious!

Feeling restless I stood up and went to Clary's room.

On her desk was her sketchbook laying open with writing on one page.

Looking at it felt like I was invading her privacy, but now she wasn't here to reprimand me for looking in it.

And if she had planned on killing herself surely she would have kept this closed so we wouldn't look in it at least.

Hesitantly I sat down at her desk and read her letter. It was meant for me to read.

_Dear Jon, _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I could fight this, but it's too much to handle. The pain I'm feeling is too great. _

_Maybe I could have done it had I had my friends, but I was ruining their reputations and I had to leave so they could stay cool. _

_I couldn't stand being harassed every day. Everybody told me that we'd all be better off if I was dead. I hope they were right because I couldn't fight this battle anymore. I lost. They won. I hope they're happy. _

_Nobody noticed how much pain I was in. Nobody cared enough to notice me. I was always just there never really mattering to anyone. _

_If anybody would so much as smile at me I'd change my mind, but since you're reading this I guess you can tell nobody so much as smiled at me, huh? _

_I love you Jon. _

_I love mom. _

_I'm sure Luke is a great person. _

_I hope you have a good life, Jon. _

_Love, _

_Clary. _

Tears were falling down my face as I re-read her letter .

I hadn't smiled at her when she left. I couldn't have cared less when she had left.

I could have saved my baby sisters life, but I didn't.

How could we not have noticed that she was in so much pain?

Setting down her sketchbook I rested my head in my hands.

Her friends turned her away and mom and I were always gone.

Clary didn't have anyone to talk to, and now she's gone.

She'll never get to have a family or become a famous artist.

All because she'd been in too much pain to find the good in life.

The tears continued their trail down my face wetting Clary's sketchbook where they fell.

I love you too, Clary.

I love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullying's not cool and it can cause bad things to happen. Don't be the reason why somebody else is feeling pain. It's a terrible thing. <strong>


	2. After Math

**Some of you wanted me to do some other POV's. I have written the ones that were specifically asked for, so I hope you enjoy the ending. **

* * *

><p><span>JACEPOV<span>

"Okay class we have some sad news," the teacher clapped his hands together in the front of my civics class, "one of your fellow students committed suicide yesterday." He took a deep breath and rubbed at his forehead, "It was Clary Fray."

After he said this silence fell down upon the room; nobody sure of what to say to this new information.

Clary wasn't a well-known person, at least not in a good way.

Most the guys in our grade just bullied her.

Clary Fray committed suicide?

The girl that I helped just the other day?

I was baffled by this new information.

The room was so silent that you could hear a butterfly flapping its wings if there were one.

Suddenly everybody turned and started talking to one another, but I didn't bother to listen knowing that they'd be saying crude horrid things.

I'd be a liar if I said I had done anything to prevent this myself because while I didn't harass her, I rarely did anything to stop it either.

Clary was a smart and quiet girl. She was pretty too I guess you could say, but I never talked to her because of the reputation that would give me.

I remember one day the other month when she was crying in the hall during lunch.

_-Flashback-_

_Clary sat leaning against the lockers with her knees brought up to her chest and her head buried in her arm which were rested on her knees. _

_Her small body shook with each sob she let past her lips. _

_Looking around the hall cautiously to make sure no one was around and watching I walked over and sat down next to her. _

_At first the petite redhead didn't notice me, so I coughed slightly which caused her to jump. _

_She looked at me in alarm before calming down a little more. _

_I scratched the back of my neck nervously unsure of what to say to her. _

_Comforting people never really was my thing and I didn't think past sitting down beside her. _

"_So, um, what's wrong?" I asked hesitantly. _

_To my surprise Clary let out a bitter laugh, "Why do you care? Are you going to go and tell all of your friends so they have other things to harass me about?"_

_She scowled at me as she waited for me to confirm what she had just accused me of. _

"_No, I was just wanting to help you." I said honestly. _

_Her face became thoughtful for a moment, "It's not like you've ever cared before." Her voice was quiet and full of sadness. _

_What she said was true. I never had cared before, so why was I sitting here right now. _

"_Well, you've always had your friends." That was a good reason right? _

_She let out another bitter laugh. _

"_So, what's wrong?" I tried again. _

_I looked around the hall to make sure nobody else was around. _

"_Friends." Was her simple answer._

"_Why don't you go hang out with them?" I asked confused. _

_For the majority of the time she had stared at the wall across from us. _

_She slowly turned her head to look at me, and looked like she was weighing her words. _

_Her eyes held a lot of pain and were a dull green, "I'd rather feel alone and be by myself as opposed to being surrounded by people who make me feel alone." She answered quietly. _

_She stared at me expectantly. _

_What was I supposed to say to her to make her feel better? _

_Clary seemed to realize I wasn't going to say anything and went back to the position she was sitting in before I joined her. _

"_Things will get better." Was all I said to her as I stood up and walked away. _

_-End of Flashback-_

I guess I lied to her, huh?

For Clary Fray things never did get better, and because of it she committed suicide.

* * *

><p><span>IPOV<span>

I was sitting in class talking with the girl who sat next to me in English.

The bell rang cutting us off from what we were saying and the teacher walked in.

"Everybody quiet down. We have some bad news."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the teacher.

What bad news could we possibly have?

"We found out that yesterday one of your fellow classmates committed suicide."

Everybody began looking around the classroom and Mrs. Robbs seemed to be waiting until we verified it wasn't one of the students in our class because everyone was here.

People began talking at once asking who it was.

"Everybody quiet!" Mrs. Robbs yelled clapping her hands together, "Clarissa Fray committed suicide yesterday afternoon."

Everybody started talking at once.

"She did?"

"Oh my God, is she being legit? Is this fucking legit?"

"Mrs. Robbs did that really happen?"

Questions were being thrown left and right, everyone had something to say about it.

My mind started shutting down.

Clary committed suicide?

My best fucking friend committed suicide?

The room began to feel stuffy and I couldn't breathe properly.

My heart beat was soaring and everything started turning and I felt dizzy.

Just yesterday I had told Clary that she couldn't sit me and Simon because she was ruining our reputation.

What if I was part of the reason that she had done it.

Suddenly I couldn't stand to be in the same room with all of these people and stood up knocking my chair over.

Everybody quieted down and stared at me in shock.

"Isabelle? Isabelle dear are you okay?" Mrs. Robbs asked.

Her voice sounded different.

I felt like I was under water and I couldn't hear. Everybody's voices were muffled as they all began talking hurriedly again.

The room was too small and I felt like it was caving in on me.

I ran out of the room as tears started to flow down my face.

Mrs. Robbs was yelling out to me to take my seat, but I slammed the door behind me.

I'm not even sure when the tears began to pour down my face, but now I was full on sobbing.

I ran into the girls bathroom and locked the door sinking down onto the floor.

How could I have not noticed that my best friend was depressed?

How could I have been so caught up in myself that I contributed to why she's now dead?

I leaned my head back against the door and stared unseeingly into the empty space across from me.

Never would Clary and I be able to tell our kids stories together.

She'd never be my children's godmother.

We'd never have late night sleepovers talking about boys who we were thought were cute.

We'd never talk about what we wanted for our future.

How is it that someone as optimistic as Clary could end up killing herself? I remember how she would always talk about her plans for the future and how lively she'd be as she did it. She was full of so many dreams that she'll never be able to complete now.

To make things worse I contributed to her death.

I'm a shitty friend! Why couldn't I have just noticed how depressed she was? I was too self-absorbed.

"I don't know where you are, Clary, but I'm so sorry for being a bitch. I'm sorry for not noticing how much pain you were in, and I'm sorry for letting you go through with this. I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to know that I love you and I'm so sorry."

I started sobbing as I said this and I couldn't speak anymore as my body was overcome with sobs.

I was hiccupping and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

My best friend is dead.

* * *

><p><span>SPOV<span>

I looked around my P.E. class to try and find Clary.

She usually was her before the bell rang, before most people got here, because Jon had to be here early for some practice or another.

Much to my disappointment the bell rang before she got here.

I wanted to tell Clary that I didn't want to kick her out of our table, and that I'd still walk with her in the halls when I could because she was my friend.

Coach Gold blew his whistle and everybody stopped talking and lined up on the wall so he could take roll for the morning.

Anxiously I looked at Clary's spot. She'd never really been late.

"Guys I want you to sit down on the floor for a moment."

We all complied and sat down remaining silent to wait for further instructions.

There were creases in Coach Gold's face and he looked terribly upset and troubled by something.

"Simon Lewis will you come to my office for a minute? I want the rest of you to stay seated where you are. You may talk quietly, but if you get to loud twenty push-ups for all of you and if one of you messes up it won't count for anyone."

Everybody began to quietly murmur making sure that their voices didn't get too loud.

Hesitantly I stood up from my spot and walked over to Coach Gold's office.

"Yes sir?" I asked nervously.

He was sitting behind his desk with his hands folded neatly on top of his desk.

"Have a seat Lewis." He gestured to the chair across from him.

I took a seat and stared expectantly at him.

"Lewis, we got a call this morning and Ms. Fray passed away yesterday. She committed suicide."

I was shocked.

My mind started flying all over the place.

My Clary committed suicide?

My Clary who I've known for practically my whole life?

How was I supposed to live without Clary?

She was my best friend who I told everything to.

Nobody could replace her ever because Clary was just irreplaceable.

What if I had called her yesterday and told her that I still wanted to hang out with her? What if I had gone over to her house? What if I had spoken up in her defense yesterday when Isabelle had told her that she didn't want her sitting at our table anymore? What if I had talked to Clary right after that? What if I had just been a better friend?

Clary was always a good friend to me, but now I don't have her anymore.

All those times we'd be in line at the video game store to buy a game on a midnight release. Clary would never say no to going to one because she knew how much it meant to me.

All those times her and I would spend the night at each other's houses and watch Lord of the Rings, or play Call of Duty, and I would never be able to do it again.

My best friend is dead.

That couldn't be true could it?

Was this just some sort of sick joke that Coach Golden thought it would be funny to play on me because it certainly as hell is not!

"What- What kind of joke is this?" I spluttered out standing up abruptly.

"Simon, I'm so sorry, but this isn't a joke." Coach Gold said gravely.

All of a sudden I couldn't get enough air into my lungs.

Everything started spinning and I began to sway on my feet.

"Lewis? Lewis do you need to-"

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the nurse's office feeling numb.<p>

There was no way that my best friend had died.

It couldn't possibly be real.

Numbly I got up off the bed and walked out of the nurse's office not even bothering to go and tell her because I couldn't find it in myself to care.

Looking at the wall clock it was roughly lunch time.

Surely Isabelle would tell me this was all a nightmare right?

This was just a bad dream and I needed to wake up.

When I went into the courtyard everyone turned and looked at me.

Ignoring them all I went over to the table that Isabelle, Clary, and I always sat at.

Isabelle looked up at me as I sat down and I gazed numbly back at her.

"Where's Clary?" I asked quietly keeping my head lowered.

"She's… Simon- She's" Izzy started hiccuping, "She's dead Simon." Izzy's broken voice almost made me believe that Clary was gone.

I just couldn't believe that Clary was dead. I refused to believe it.

Suddenly I could hear people's voices in the courtyard talking about Clary.

Saying she was a suicidal freak and they should have known.

Rage and anger started boiling up inside of me. I couldn't take them bitching anymore and I stood up and stood on the table.

"Would you all shut the fuck up!" I roared at them. Everyone's head snapped to me in shock, "None of you knew her and I'd appreciate if you could let the dead have some piece! Damn! What the hell did she ever do to any of you to fucking deserve your bullshit? She did absolutely nothing! You're all disrespectful bastards, but the least you could do is let her rest in peace! She's not here; she can't hear your shit anymore, so what' the point in saying it? You all fucking led her to do this!"

My chest was heaving and everyone was staring at me incredulously.

Sebastian stood up and walked over to me with a taunting look on his face, "You said it yourself she's not here, so why do you care what we say about her?"

Without a second thought I sent my foot flying into Sebastian's chin.

His head snapped up and his eyes widened in shock.

My assault didn't stop there though.

I got off the table and began punching Sebastian before he got off the floor.

My punching and kicking went on and on until finally I was being pulled off of him by the principal and the assistant principal and nurse were helping him up off the ground.

Sebastian's black eye was already forming and you could see the bruise on his chin.

"Lewis, come with me. You need to take a breather and calm down." My principal said urgently.

The realization of what I just did sank in.

I just lost my mind and beat Sebastian's ass in front of the school.

He deserved it though after all he did to Clary.

My Clary was gone though.

All the fight left me and I dropped to my knees and started crying for my friend who I'd never see again.

* * *

><p><span>APOV<span>

"I hope that social freak doesn't show up today." Seelie laughed as we talked in the back of the music room.

"I know she's a freak!" I agreed.

"God, did you see how she was all over Jace when she left the bathroom? What a slut." Seelie fake gagged.

"Seriously that whore needs to keep it in her pants." I said.

"God-" Seelie's words were cut off by the bell ringing.

When the bell was done ringing Seelie opened her mouth to speak again, but Miss Presta walked in and began talking.

"Yesterday Clary Fray committed suicide. Before you all began running your mouths take a moment of silent in respect for the dead." Miss Presta bowed her head in what I guess was supposed to be respect. _Stupid. _

After our "moment of silence" for the dead was over Seelie and I immediately turned to each other.

"Oh my God did you hear that?" She asked in alarm.

I nodded my head.

I'm not sure how I feel about that.

Should I be happy? I did tell her to go and kill herself after all yesterday, but it's not my fault.

She's just always been a suicidal freak and I had nothing to do with her death.

I wasn't upset over her death, I hated her, but I'm not ecstatic.

No matter what it wasn't my fault.

Clary Fray was just a suicidal freak.

I pulled my phone out and texted Jace.

_Did you hear that the freak committed suicide? –A_

_Yeah babe, I did. –J_

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

_At the funeral_

Jocelyn was weeping with her hands covering her face as the priest read his ceremony.

The small church was full with only a few people.

Luke sat beside Jocelyn holding her comfortingly. He had never known the read head and he never would.

Isabelle and Simon sat in the second row behind Jocelyn and Luke both silently crying.

When the priest had finished his ceremony Jon went up to read his eulogy for his dear beloved sister.

Everybody listened as he began.

"Clary was my little sister. She was an important person to me, and I wish I had been there for her more."

As he was reading his eulogy Jace showed up and took a seat in the back of the room. He looked on and listened as Jon read.

Jace was mourning for the girl who he had barely known.

"She was a great person with a lot of potential and a bright future ahead of her. She was such an open minded person finding the good in everything and trying her hardest to fight the bad. I never noticed that the bad had gotten to her until it was too late. She left a note for me before she jumped off that bridge. All Clary wanted was for someone to care about her. Not a lot of people may have cared, but those of us in here loved her so much and she just couldn't see it. Izzy and Simon lost their best friend that day. I lost my sister and our mother lost a daughter. We all lost something that we'll never be able to get back. An important person who meant so much to us," Jon's voice began to break as he read on, "Clary I loved you so much and I'm sorry that I didn't smile at you. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

Jon's voice faded out until it was a whisper. He had tears pouring down his face and he collapsed in front of her casket holding onto it whispering in hope that she'd come back.

Isabelle began bawling and sobbing while Jon was talking and her sobs could be clearly heard from anywhere in the church.

Simon was no longer able to sit by Isabelle and stood up walking over to Clary's casket.

She had a bruise on her cheek from where Raphael had hit her that would never go away.

Jon didn't notice Simon as he walked up.

Simon looked down at his first love and his best friend. Tears were falling down his face, but he refused to make any noise as he cried.

Gently Simon leaned down and pressed a kiss to Clary's forehead.

Clary felt cold and Simon knew that this was real. He couldn't act like this was a joke anymore because seeing her here; now, it was obvious that she was gone to this world forever.

He had failed to see the pain in his best friend.

Simon fell down beside Jon and began crying.

His sobs were silent but you could see them wracking his body.

Jon stood up to give Simon some time with his sister, and went back over to Jocelyn who was now weeping uncontrollably.

Luke had tears in his eyes even though he'd never met the feisty young red head he'd heard a lot of stories about her from her mother.

Jocelyn was so proud of Clary and she never even knew.

Simon returned to his seat moments later and held Isabelle while she broke down in his arms.

The guilt consuming her as she regretted the last words she'd ever been able to say to Clary.

Isabelle wanted to take it back, but knew she'd never be able to now.

While everyone was crying Jace silently stood up from his seat in the back of the church and walked down the aisle and up to her casket.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything most the time when people bullied you." Jace said quietly.

He reached into the casket and placed one of his hands over hers.

Without another word Jace turned and left the church with a steady path of tears leaking out of his eyes. Jon's eulogy had really gotten to him.

In the church on a bright beautiful day they sat mourning the loss of a loved one that they would never be able to get back.

They mourned because the world had broken her.

Jon got up and went back over the casket feeling the need to say it one more time. Say it while he could still see his beautiful baby sister.

"I love you too Clary." He said it twice to be sure she heard it wherever she was:

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how well Aline's POV was because I've never bullied anyone. I find it a horrid thing to do and don't understand why anyone would possibly do something so mean. <strong>

**Don't be the reason for someone else's pain. Be the reason someone wants to leave and the reason they wake up with a smile on their face. Be the cause of someone's happiness. **

**Pay attention to whether or not someone is depressed or not, and always be a shoulder to listen to because you never know. Maybe one day you'll save a life by just being there. **

**Remember: Even a smile can save someone. That's all Clary wanted. **

**Here's my smile to you. (: I'm always here to listen if anyone one needs to talk and let things out. (: Stay safe guys. **

**:)**


End file.
